


【授權翻譯】熟能生巧 Some Practice Required

by AnnSnape



Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: grangersnape100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 第一個吻總是笨拙的。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866346





	【授權翻譯】熟能生巧 Some Practice Required

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Some Practice Required](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458905) by [Imhilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien). 



> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.  
> 對原作和翻譯同樣適用  
> \----  
> 第一次翻譯，生硬見諒  
> 授權請見series

他們在一個隱蔽而安靜的地方，西弗勒斯正在小心地把她推到牆上。她感受到貼著她的他那件黑色羊毛長袍帶來的溫暖……還有裡面精瘦的肌肉。

赫敏溫柔地伸出雙臂環抱著他，聽到他呼吸停滯，也看到他一雙黑眸裡的點點光亮。

西弗勒斯低下頭，急匆匆地向前親吻她，但他的鼻子撞上了她的臉頰，她喘息，而他選擇退而求次去親吻她的唇角。

「哎呀。」赫敏在抱緊他並抬起頭親吻他時挖苦道。西弗勒斯故而像一個在沙漠上尋找水源的男人一般瘋狂飢渴地親吻她……並終於找到了那珍貴的甘露。

**Author's Note:**

> FINIS  
> 喜歡的話請給原作者KUDOS！


End file.
